This invention relates to fluidic control systems and more particularly relates to an improved notch filter for attenuating a fluidic control signal at a particular frequency.
Tank-mounted guns preferably include a control stabilization system in order to maintain target alignment while the vehicle is maneuvering over uneven terrain. Typically, such a stabilization system produces a feedback signal indicative of a desired rate of movement of the gun about a preselected axis, such as its elevational axis, and this feedback signal is compared to a desired input signal indicative of the desired rate of rotation of the gun about its elevational axis. Such a system is exemplary of many wherein the structural resonance of the body being controlled i.e. the gun, may severely affect the stabilization control system. More particularly, when the gun is in structural resonance the feedback signal can become of large amplitude and at a phase angle compared to the input signal which may produce an output control signal which intensifies rather than stabilizes gun oscillation at resonance.